thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Deesejaiman
Hi, welcome to Channel Awesome! Thanks for your edit to the Running Gags page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (Talk) 16:41, 26 June 2009 Your Edits Hey. Good work on the Running Gags and NCGags page. I have no trouble with the organization. Thanks for clearing things up. Welcome to the wiki. Cferra 16:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for doing the transcript. Might I ask what prompted you to make one? Not that I don't mind or anything. I'm just curious. Cferra 16:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I know of the Homestar Runner Wiki. It's a great wiki. I was just wondering is all. Thanks. Not sure about the pics. I'll have to ask Spike's Girl. She's the boss. Help page would be good. Say, what else on TGWTG do you watch? Cferra 17:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Alright. Was just wondering. I also added the page's link to the Ask ThatGuy page. You might want to do that in the future. That and spell check. Thanks again. Cferra 18:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm This is an interesting idea. You should check out the facts category of this wikia. Check that out too. However, yes you can add those sorts of facts to the guides. Daffy has made transcripts for the Video Game Confessions show as well. The idea is still good. Oh and before I forget members of the wiki team are in fact staff on the site. Film Brain, Marzgurl and Coldguy are some examples. You'll see them around from time to time. The wiki team unlike the Homestarrunner.com wiki and others like it work very closely with the main site. We're affiliates and have a link below every video. In fact, we answer directly to Mike Michaud, the admin and CEO of the company. We also talk to members of the team, too. Just letting you know in case you see anyone on the staff around here. Things work differently here than on most wikias since we're intertwined with the main team. We're members of the site and while most of us are bloggers, we work on this wikia as a group of reporters. As for permission, I still have to talk to Spike's Girl1. She isn't online yet. Cferra 18:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well... We've made it to match the site's colors (red and white). That's why it's like that. The links are always default blue. You might want to check your monitor settings. Sorry if it hurts your eyes. Cferra 18:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) You don't need permission to upload pictures. However, let me talk to Spikes' Girl about it next time she's online. It might have to do with your user prefs.Cferra 16:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Go here and leave her a message: http://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Spike%27s_Girl Cferra 16:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Since you're registered, you should be able to anyway. Are you using the "Add Images" tab to upload? ~Spike's Girl Dude You didn't need to put that notice on the top of the channel awesome page. Cferra 17:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just talk to me the next time you want to make something like that. Cferra 18:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC)